


Of Fondest Memories

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [23]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, fond memory, happy outcomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Written for Inuvember 2018, Favorite Arc/Episode.  Mine is Episode 13, I absolutely adore the scene when Inuyasha is resting on Kagome's lap and he admits to liking her scent.  Years after this incident, Kagome must go back to the temple for a blessing request and being in the shrine brings back memories.





	Of Fondest Memories

_‘First day of the month…’  ‘Had I known about this…’_  He takes a second glance as they pass the large old tree.  _‘Couldn’t you have trusted me either?’ ‘I trust nobody!’_  Inuyasha doesn’t say a word as Kagome keeps moving forward along the path, maybe she didn’t remember.  They had barely known each other at that point so of course he had yet to trust her.  Come to think of it, before that night, Inuyasha would never be caught out in the open so easily, _why had I let her?  I could’a scooped her up and forced her to leave…_    

Kagome reads over the directions Kaede had given them as she stares up at the looming temple.  This is the one!  It may have been a few years, but yes, she was certain of it!  This was where she had learned the truth about her Hanyo and the New Moon. 

“Inuyasha?” she turns to him, “do you remember this place?” 

“Not really.”  Of course he did, his sense of memory was keener than hers but it was more a question of _if_   he wanted to remember.  He had almost died, she could have been hurt, that’s not always something one wanted to think about.      

“How could you not? It’s where…” but before she can question further, the temple priest has come out to greet her.  While she and the monk discuss the reason, they’ve requested her presence, Inuyasha is asked to check around for any signs of the evil spirts or yokai which he could tell right off the bad there weren’t any. 

 _‘Inuyasha!!’_   A cold chill crept along the back of his neck as he passes the main hall.  _‘Hang on I’m coming!’  ‘Run… Away…’ ‘I won’t!  I won’t do it.’_   He’ll never forget the sheer look of terror, anger… the tears Kagome had shed…. Inuyasha stops walking when he realizes how tightly he was gripping to Tessaiga’s handle, _thank Kamisama the Kekkai activated for her_.  At the time he couldn’t decide if the girl was crazy, an idiot, or just brave to fight the spider yokai.  _Well, she’s still reckless_ , but at least Kagome was a lot stronger now than she had been back then.  With a sigh, he continues on, rounding the corner and staying lost in his thoughts. 

 _‘You smell nice…’_ Kagome stood in the door frame of the old storeroom.  They had fixed it up well considering Oshou had destroyed much of it. That comment had really thrown her off, especially when he admitted to the lie.  _He might have been delirious from the poison, but it was still nice to hear something sweet coming from him for once._      

“What are you grinning about wench?”  Inuyasha finds his wife at the end of the hall, “why’s your face all red?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” she waves her hand in an embarrassed gesture, “just silly memories.”

“You mean when I almost died?  That’s wasn’t very funny.”

Kagome gasps, “you do remember!”

“Keh!  Course I remember, just don’t wanna.”

“Why not, it wasn’t all bad…”

“Name one thing that was good that night?”

“When you asked to use my lap…. And then you told me I smelled nice.”

“Wh-wha…. I don’t recall saying such a mushy thing!”  He pivots to try and hide the growing blush, “You probably heard wrong,” but Kagome isn’t fooled. 

She wraps her arms around his waist, letting her face rest against his back, “it’s one of my fondest memories Inuyasha,” muzzling the fabric, “the first time you said something sincere and nice to me.  Do you really want me to think I was wrong?”

After letting a drawn-out exhale, “no…”

“I know it was partially my fault it all happened,” Kagome circles the Hanyo, “but at the same time, I’m kinda glad it did.” 

He curls his fingers under her chin, “it was mostly your fault,” chuckling, “but you’re right, it’s what made me realize maybe I could start to trust you.”  Giving her a light peck on her lips, “are you all done here?" 

“Mmm, hmm.  I did a general blessing just to allay their fears.”

Taking her hand, “that’s what I though, cause there ain’t nothin here.” 

“Be nice Inuyasha.”

Out of nowhere, “Ah, Ah,” the monk comes rushing up waving, “miko Kagome there is someone who would like to speak to you before you leave.”

“Who?”

“A local woman named Nazuna,” he prompts them to follow, “she said you had met the last time you came through this area.”

They follow the monk into a receiving room to find the same, albeit slightly older woman from their past, holding the hand of a small toddler. 

“Mistress Kagome and Inuyasha,” she bows, “I’m glad I could catch you before you left.”

Kagome walks up smiling, “It’s nice to see you’re doing well Nazuna,” kneeling to get a better look at the adorable little boy, “is this your son?”

“Yes, he’s the reason I wanted to say thank you to Inuyasha…. for saving me all those years ago.  It’s because of you I have a family of my own now.”

“Keh,” crossing his arms but with an obvious blush on his cheeks, “it was just part of the job.”

“Don’t mind him,” Kagome waves it off, “he’s still getting used to being complimented.  But I’m so glad that things have worked out, the area looks like it has rebounded quite nicely.”

“New families started moving into the area and life is returning to the valley.  Are things going well for you… two?”

Now it’s Kagome’s turn to blush, “Inuyasha is my husband now.”

“By the Kami’s things have all worked out,” Nazuna finally smiles.  “Well, I should be getting home to prepare dinner.  Thank you again Inuyasha, Kagome,” she bows and takes her leave.

Kagome turns to her husband with the biggest smile, “this really is a wonderful memory after all.”


End file.
